Trials
by TheoneandonlyWolf-man
Summary: this is just a trail. i want people to review this and tell me what they think...if they like it i wiill changes this and continue it.


_**Chanik's pov**_

This was his only chance to be normal. Everyone at his old school in Oregon laughed at his abnormal height. He didn't know where the height had come from but he did know that there was one place that he had heard of that had people his height. La Push, Washington. That is where he would live.

As the taxi drove through a small town named Forks, Chanik stiffened. There was something here that shouldn't be. This was not a good place to be.

_**Seth's pov**_

Seth paused. There was a new scent in Forks. The rest of the pack smelled it to. Was there another werewolf they didn't know about?

_**Chanik's pov**_

The smell was horrible. Chanik thought at first it was something the taxi driver had. But then it was getting stronger. When they passed into the woods, Chanik saw two figures watching as they went past. His nose hurt like heck. He almost told the driver to pull over but the smell started to leave.

Chanik sighed when the taxi finally entered the reservation called La Push. He was staying in a small house his dad had bought for him when he had turned 10. A strange gift for a 10 year old but no one cared. Chanik had never been to see it but he had its address. His dad said that he would send money each month to pay for it until he could actually get up here himself. Chanik was 16. He could work and live by himself.

When the taxi stopped, Chanik looked out the window. The house was in great condition and there was a car parked in the driveway. The taxi driver helped get all his stuff out and then waited to be paid Chanik pulled out some cash and looked at the taxi meter. $164. Chanik gave him $200.

The inside of the house was ok but could do with a fix up. Chanik found the largest room. There was already a bed and other essentials. Chanik's dad was spoiling him. Chanik was unpacking when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it but there was no one there. He went back to unpacking.

_**Seth's pov**_

"You idiot!" Jacob shouted dragging Seth back into the woods.

"What?" Seth asked pulling out of Jacob's grip.

"We don't know who or what he is dummy. By his age he is in High school still. Good thing we have you. Maybe you will have classes with him" Jacob said grabbing Seth again. Seth let out a low growl.

"Fine but I'm going to watch what he does tonight okay…boss" Seth replied. "You can go back to Nessie if you want." Jacob growled.

_**Chanik's pov**_

_The girl backed away. The tall one started to laugh. "Ha. That's a laugh isn't it Felix. The girl thinks she can escape us."_

"_Yes Demetri, now shut your mouth. We need her to lead us to them. She is the only way. Now all we have to do is get her to go to the place were Edward lives. That's the only wayyy……………"_

Chanik woke form his dream. The second time since leaving Oregon he had the same dream. He grabbed a change of clothes off the floor and found the shower.

"At least the water works in here." Chanik thought to himself. When he was dressed he went to the newly stocked fridge. He grabbed out the orange juice and chugged it until it was halve gone. Then he went into his food pantry and grabbed out a pop-tart.

As he sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. (more gift's from his dad), he saw something move outside. He went to the window to see a huge wolf running back into the woods. Chanik ran outside to make sure it was gone, and then called the cops.

Officer Swan said that it was no big deal and that it was just looking for food. Chanik knew he was lying but thanked the officer anyway. Then he got into his new car and headed to the nearest place to buy school supplies. He saw the wolf again as he was traveling down the highway. But then he saw it had a different color fur. This one was russet colored instead of the sand colored one from before. It seemed to be following him. Then when he crossed into Forks the wolf stopped. His nose didn't hurt this time and there was no bad smell.

"Must have been the taxi." Chanik thought to himself. When he reached Seattle, he pulled into a store that was having a sale on school supplies. After he bought everything, he went home. No wolf this time. The next day was school so he went to bed early.

_**Seth's pov**_

"Well have fun at school Seth." Jacob called as he left Seth at his house. Seth growled and went up to bed. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

_**Chanik's pov**_

"Today we have a new student joining us." The short and fat teacher said pointing to Chanik. Everybody snickered under their breath at how tall he was. "Now would you please find a seat Mr. Wolf?" Chanik sat in the empty seat in the back. The kids started to talk about him.

"Is he a Quileute?" a girl in the front whispered to her friend.

"I think so but I don't think Seth knows him. See." The friend said pointing at this one kid who sat across from him. Chanik looked to see a kid with black hair and these dark brown eyes staring at him. He gulped

"Class I would like it if you paid attention." The teacher shouted. Chanik looked to the front of the room. At lunch, Chanik couldn't find a seat except next to the one named Seth. When he sat down Seth immediately glared at him.

"Ummm…Hello. My name is Chanik Wolf. I just moved here and would like to know if anyone else has seen the giant wolves around here." Chanik asked trying to start conversation. Seth's eyes widened when Chanik mentioned wolves.

"What do you know about the wolves?" Seth asked in an angry tone.

"Ummmm….There was two down by my house a yesterday and I just wanted to know about them." Chanik replied.

"They're common here on the Res. so you don't have to worry about them." Seth said returning to eating. Chanik noticed that Seth was a little worried now. Everyone screeched with joy when someone entered the building. Chanik's nose was flooded with a very bad smell. He turned to see someone now looming over Seth.

"Hello Jacob. I see you brought Renesmee with you and let me guess, Bella is close by." Seth said looking over his shoulder. Chanik looked at the little girl in the kid's arms. She was staring directly into his eyes.

"Well Nessie thinks your friend here will be very useful to us and told me to come here." Jacob said glancing at Chanik. What was he talking about?

"Well, can't it wait till after school? We are busy in class you know." Seth said looking at the little girl. She stuck out her hand to Seth and he nodded his head. What was this girl doing and what about her was making his nose hurt so much? Just then Seth turned to face Chanik. "Sorry about this Chanik."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Seth made a fist and smashed it into Chanik face. Everything went black.

When Chanik came to, his nose was on fire. He felt sick from how much it hurt. Then he remembered what happened. He looked around. He was surrounded by many pale faced people and a few very tall Quileute people. He saw Seth rubbing his hand.

"Your face is much harder then it seems Chanik." One of the pale faces said.

"Carlisle, I think he needs some space ok." Jacob laughed. Man how Chanik's nose hurt. The one named Carlisle backed off and let Seth come to help him up. The short pale faced one was looked very confused. "I can see his future Jasper. He is not a werewolf. I think."

"Werewolf?" Chanik was confused. The short put her hand over her mouth.

"Nice going Alice." Jasper said kissing her.

Alice frowned. "He doesn't know yet? Why didn't you tell him Jacob?!"

"Must have slipped my mind." Renesmee frowned and put her hand on his cheek. "Ok Nessie. I'll tell him. Well to begin with Chanik, I'm Jacob. I'm a werewolf and so is Seth and Leah. The others here are vampires. This is Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Carlisle, Jasper, and this is Renesmee." Jacob said pointing to each as he said their name.

"That's all fine and dandy but my question is: What am I doing here?" Chanik asked. They all looked at each other.

"Actually…We don't know that ourselves yet. Alice saw that you were needed for something that is about to happen." Edward replied. "And you should probably wake up now."

"What!"

Chanik opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep in class. It wasn't even lunch time. Seth was still staring at him.

"So are you paying attention Mr. Wolf." The teacher coughed.

"Oh. Sorry Mr. Readen. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well maybe you should tonight." Mr. Readen spat and went back to his lecture. Chanik tried his best not to think about his dream but it was too hard. When the class ended Chanik went up to Seth.

"Are you a werewolf?" Chanik asked. Seth's eyes widened. He was about to say something when Mr. Readen came up behind them. They ran before he could say anything. When they were far enough away, Seth grabbed Chanik and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"How do you know?!" Seth screamed at him. "Now!"

"Ummmm…..I ….ummmm…I just had a weird dream in class and in it, you and these two others were apparently werewolves and the rest were vampires." Chanik stuttered out.

Seth's eyes grew narrow. "You will not speak a word of this. And at lunch, you sit by me."

"Okay." Chanik managed before being dragged back into the hallway. Seth let go of him and walked off. Chanik gulped and headed to his next class. When he got there, Seth was in this class with him too. "This is not good." Chanik thought to himself.

Chanik almost skipped going to lunch, but Seth found him and waved him to an empty table. When they sat down, Seth pulled a picture out of his bag. On it was all the people he had seen in his dream.

"That's who I saw. All of them right there." Chanik shouted out. Everyone in the room looked at him. Seth pulled him closer. "Well you were right about me being a werewolf and the others being vampires, but my question is how do you know them?"

"Like I said, I saw them in a dream. Now I have a question for you? Apparently to the one named Alice said that I was kind of like a werewolf but she could she my future."

Seth looked at him. He was about to say something when his phone rang. He picked it up and started to talk to Jacob. When he was done on the phone he turned back to Chanik. "I need your help to close school for the day or get us out of here." Chanik nodded and stood up.

"FOOD FIGHT!" he shouted. Chanik ducked and picked up an apple. He chucked it at a kid across the room. Seth grabbed Chanik and ducked out of the lunchroom as the whole school was now throwing food. Seth pulled him out to a silver Volvo waiting outside. They climbed in and the car lurched forward. Seth sighed. "That was easy."

"Hi Seth." Bella said turning around to speak to him.

Seth smiled and looked who was driving. "Hi Alice."

Chanik looked to see the girl from his dream driving the car. He gulped when they turned the corner going at least a hundred. Then he noticed that his nose was burning and something smelled funny. Alice pulled into a large driveway and then parked in front of a huge white house. Before Chanik could take a gulp of air, Alice and Bella were already out and in the house.

Seth waited till Chanik was out of the car before dragging him inside. Just as he saw in his dream, the family was standing around. Seth went and whispered something to Edward.

"Hello Chanik." He said coming forward and sticking out his hand forward. Chanik shook his hand. "Well I bet you are wondering why your nose hurts right."

"A bit…." He began.

"It's because you're a werewolf," Carlisle started. "The reason it hurts is because you have instincts that are telling you to kill us. Werewolves don't like the smell of a vampire."

"Umm…are you saying that I'm a werewolf?" Chanik gulped.


End file.
